


Moments

by Soshistorm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: I'll be posting my Pitch Perfect One-shots/Drabbles/ficlets here. Most of them will be Staubrey with Bechole as a side-pairing and Beca/Stacie friendship moments.





	1. introduction/Info

This is my first try at writing anything from Pitch Perfect. Hopefully I'm doing okay :D 

Some of these might have titles from songs and that's often because I decide to find a random song and listen to it and write what comes to mind. Kind of like a challenge?  
Anyways, some of them are gonna be based of the name of the title or the feeling I get from the song.

Other than that I'll publish everything Pitch Perfect related here as long as it's not to long. If I write long fics I'll make a new work :) 

Enjoy! :)


	2. True Friends

The first time she met Beca, Stacie was making her way across campus, having no interest in joining any of the clubs she passed by. She didn't need any distractions from all the heavy school work that was flying her way. Still, she went out to take a look at the stands. It couldn’t hurt, right? 

Wrong.

The moment she saw the blonde girl standing by the the Bellas a capella stand in her pink dress with her perfect posture she might or might not have forgot to look where she was going and with a bang she ended up face down on the grass, hearing the laughter of the girl she ran into right beside her. Rude. 

“Dude, are you okay?” the girl asked, still laughing so it couldn't be very genuine. Stacie glared up at the girl. She had brown hair, ear piercings and a pair of headphones hanging around her neck with some David Guetta song blasting out from them. 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Stacie said with a grunt as she pushed herself off the ground. She quickly noticed how short the other girl was as Stacie was basically towering over her and did her best not to laugh. She managed, but a smile still reached her lips. 

The girl was glaring up at her. Was that amazement in her eyes? 

“Shit you're tall,” she mumbled. 

Stacie couldn’t help but laugh. “Can't say the same about you, Hobbit.” 

The girl rolled her eyes “Ha ha, yes, Beca is basically a hobbit cause she's short. Classic!” 

So the girl was sensitive about her height. Stacie could understand that. She had had to deal with a lot of unnecessary shit just because she was a bit taller than the other girls. 

“Hey, hobbits are cool. Have you not seen the lord of the rings?” Stacie asked, having a quick look over at the stand where she had seen the pretty blonde.

“No I haven't.”

Stacie's bewildered eyes were quickly back at Beca. “Excuse me?”

Beca gave her a skeptical look “I said I haven't seen it?” 

Stacie looked back at the acapella girl, admiring her for a few more seconds with a longing sigh. With a nod she grabbed Beca's hand and started dragging her towards her dorm. 

“Hey, where the fuck are you taking me?!” 

“My room, we're gonna watch the lord of the rings.” 

“No we sure as hell aren't-” 

And that's how Stacie and Beca became best friends.

The End


	3. Superstar

Aubrey loved acapella, which she had made clear many times and considering how serious she took it should be obvious, but she had no delusion about her future regarding it. After college she would study law and become a lawyer, a job she genuinely wanted. Acapella wasn’t something she could dedicate her life to, it just wasn't realistic. The music industry in it self was a tough one and Aubrey was hardly superstar material. Or so she thought. 

Stacie seemed to think the opposite. 

It was weird how Stacie seemed to treat her like some kind of otherworldly being even before getting to know Aubrey properly. The look the tall brunette had given her during the auditions was one of complete admiration, which, again, was weird. They had never spoken before. But Aubrey weren't gonna lie and say she didn't like it. She really did. 

Which was weird! 

Most times when people looked at her she didn't react to it at all, she didn't care. But it was something about Stacie, and Aubrey had no idea what it was. She found herself enjoying the girl's company as the year went by. 

Aubrey had expected the girl to back away from her after all the incidents with Beca and her own obsession of keeping the same set as last year, but Stacie didn't. She was there for her even when she knew that the blonde had overreacted and had said and done some things she shouldn't have. She was still there for her.

That was one of the things that helped her come to terms with how unfair she had been to the other girls. She had been to consumed by her need to prove herself and make up for what had happened the year before. She thought she might end up losing her best friend, which scared her more than she had thought it would, but Chloe forgave her, as did the other girls. 

And during it all Stacie never thought any less of her. She still looked at her as if she was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

It wasn't until their final performance she understood what Stacie really felt for her, what she was trying to convey to her but Aubrey had been oblivious to it.

“I love you,” Stacie had said, chuckling lightly at Aubrey's shocked facial expression “I thought it was obvious?” 

It had been obvious, Aubrey just hadn’t seen the real feeling that was hiding behind the looks of admiration before now. 

The blonde stood there gaping at the taller girl. Stacie looked at her with the love in her eyes which had always been there with a smile on her lips. 

“It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know-” Aubrey had no idea what came over her, but before she knew it she found herself kissing the brunette, pulling at her neck with her hands to reach up to her.

As they parted a minute or so later they looked at each other, Aubrey with the same amount of love for Stacie as Stacie had for her. Aubrey smiled, leaning her forehead against Stacie's cheek. She had a lot of feelings to sort out but she knew without doubt that what she felt for Stacie was nothing but love.


End file.
